Thermostats are typically used to control climate control systems to maintain the temperature of the space conditioned by the climate control system. A conventional thermostat compares the sensed temperature of the space with a set point temperature and activates the climate control system to heat or cool the space to the desired set point temperature. Some heating systems may comprise a fuel-fired heating system, while others comprise a heat pump and an auxiliary heat system. Various types of thermostats are available to control heating by turning on a fossil fuel furnace or alternatively a heat pump system depending on which system is installed. In the case of a heat pump with a back-up heat system, the thermostat controls both systems by turning on the heat pump when there is a demand for heating, and turning on the auxiliary heat system when the heat pump is not providing adequate heating. However, present thermostats cannot identify connection to a heat pump or a conventional heating system, or problems with miss-connection to such systems. In fact, a thermostat inappropriately connected to either system would cause inability of the system to achieve the set point temperature, and would only exacerbate the problem by continuing to request operation of the problematic system.